Goodbyes are Never Forever
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabi's heart is broken when Troy leaves but when he comes back and needs a place to stay? Gabi's sister isn't so happy with Troy right now and neither is their mother. What do Troy and Gabi have to do to let him stay? TROYELLA! SONGFIC! TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I got this story idea from a TV show so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

* * *

**

"Gabi," My sister called from outside my door. I rushed over to the door before she could get in.

"what do you want Tessa?" I made sure the door was closed as I waited for her answer. I do not want her in here right now.

I love my sister and all but I don't need her in here right now. I share almost everything with her even if she is two years older than me. Everything but this.

"I just wanted to hang out," she said.

"Well can we do it later? I'm not really decent," I said. Truth was, I was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "I'll come down in a couple of minutes."

"Is everything all right in there?" Tessa asked, my bathroom door opened but I kicked it shut.

"Ow!" My eyes widened as he yelled. I think I hit him.

"Gabs, is there someone in there?"

"No, I just ran into my desk," I yelled.

"Look, just put a robe on. I'm coming in and plus I've seen it all before," She said. I started running around pulling off my pants and putting a robe on.

"Stay in there," I whispered through the bathroom door. Tessa walked in and sat me down on the bed looking at me feet.

"I don't see anything wrong with your foot. What's going on in here?"

"Nothing I promise. I'll be down in a minute." I pushed her out the door but she stopped it with her foot before it closed all the way/

"What's going on?" We both heard this big bang from my bathroom. "What's in the bathroom?" She pushed past and opened my bathroom door.

He was sitting on my floor with my lotions everywhere. She looked at him then back at me with shock written all over her face.

"It's not what you think," I said

"Then what is it?" She yelled I am so glad my mom is at work right now. "It looked like the guy who broke your heart by up and leaving without saying anything is sitting in your bathroom!"

"Look, he's just visiting his friends but they don't have room so he's staying here," I said and looked at him. He looked up at me sadly.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. All he is going to do is leave again"

"Tessa just stop! I don't care. We've been talking on the phone for a long time."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to see you get hurt again. He hasn't even said anything!" We both looked at him who was standing up trying not to break anything.

"Look, I already told Gabi that I'm sorry," Triy said. "I'm living with my parents friends but they're out of the country right now. I wouldn't leave Gabi," He said.

"then why did you in the first place?" Tess asked. I didn't have anything to say about that so I waited for his answer.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this. Can we do something else," Troy asked.

"No, I think I want to hear this too," I said. My sister and I stood in front of him blocking him in.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked. I nodded and looked at me sister who hugged me before leaving.

"What?" We both sat down on my bed.

"Look, that morning my parents called and told me to get back to the hotel. I couldn't wake you, I knew you were going to have a long day and I had kept you up late. So I left saying that I could call you back later," He said.

"I never got a call," I said looking at my feet.

"Once I was at the hotel me parents told me that my dad had a big meeting and we were leaving. Then I found out we were moving, our plane left in two hours."

"So you left, but why didn't you call?"

"At that meeting my dad was offered a job but we would have to move about every year. My parents didn't want me to go through that so I am staying with my parents friends," He didn't continue talking.

"That doesn't tell me anything about why you never called me or kept in touch." I was getting so tired of him putting it off.

"You scared me, still do!" He yelled. "You weren't perfect, but that's what I loved about you. So I thought that if I didn't talk to you then the feelings would fade"

"That doesn't make any sense. So you totally hurt me by not calling and breaking my heart and then come back?" He nodded. "Okay maybe Tessa was right. This is a bad idea"

"No please, I came back…"

"Because you're living here," I finished for him.

"Yes but I didn't have to come here. I wanted to see you again."

"Why did you want to see me again?" I asked.

"I just wanted to, I need to."

"Okay, but what if you weren't coming back? Would you still come and see me then?"

"Of course but can we just forget this ever happened? I think Tessa is outside the door." We both laughed looking at the door.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I can just forget like that. It hurt so much last time," I said. I looked over at him. He still looked the same as a year ago.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. Gabi just forgive him already. It's so sweet that he came back," Tessa said opening the door.

"Maybe if you leave," I said. She rolled her eyes and walked back out the door.

"So are you going to listen to your sister," Troy asked. "For once I think you should but this is the only time."

"I heard that!"

"Bye Tessa," I yelled. "Maybe I will listen to her for once." He smiled as I reached over and hugged him.

"So can I take you out tomorrow night," He asked. "And just so you know, I really did miss you and I am so so sorry for hurting you."

"I know and it's fine but I'm not ready to get hurt again. Honestly, you broke my heart when you left. That's why Tessa was so mad at you. She was the one taking care of me when I couldn't sleep while I cried. I wouldn't eat because the first time I tried I choked from sobbing," I said and looked down.

"You don't know how sorry I am," Troy said. I put my head on his shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Come on Tessa told me to bring you to her when I was done with you." He groaned and fell backwards.

"But she scares me," He said. I took his hands and pulled him up. "Do I have to?" I nodded. "Fine but if your boyfriend come back out scared for life then it's your fault."

"Boyfriend?" I questioned. He stopped and blushed as I looked at him.

"That's not what I meant I mean," He stopped and started blushing again.

I leaned up and kissing him on the cheek. "I think I like the sound of that." We smiled at each other before walking into Tessa's room.

"Did you two figure things out?" She asked. We looked at each other and nodded. "Good I need to talk to each of you alone," She said. "Gabi first."

Troy walked out of the room leaving my sister and I alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She patted the seat next to her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. "I know how much you care about him but are you ready for this again?"

"Yeah I am. He's going to be living here and I really like him. You saw how hurt I was when he left," I said.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. I don't like seeing you hurt, it's not fun."

"I love you so much but I think I love him too," I said softly.

"You only spent three months with him before you did you know what with him. Are you sure?" I wanted to laugh so badly at that time.

"It's okay to say slept with. And you're right, I slept with him three moths after I met him but I spent almost every moment with him. And I think I loved him after the second month." Tessa looked at me with Tears in her eyes.

"You are so lucky!" She cried and hit me on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I've never been close to feeling that way about someone," she said. I laughed as she jumped on me and hugged me.

"You'll have your time," I said. "I promise."

"Okay, you're done. Troy's turn," She said in a sing-song voice.

"Be easy on him," I said. She nodded but I knew it wouldn't happen. I walked out of her toom and found Troy sitting against the wall. "Your turn," I said.

"What'd she say," He asked.

"you are just going to have to wait and find out," I said. He started walking in but I turned him around and kissing him on the lips quickly. "Don't mess up." He glared at me playfully before walking in.

**

* * *

So I really hope you guys liked it and whoever can tell me which TV show this was kind of from gets the next chapter dedicated to them. And please check out my other new oneshot I'd Lie**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one knew the TV show but it was 8 Simple Rules from ABC Family, it's a really good and funny show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Troy POV

I took one last glance at Gabi before closing the door. She smiled before going into her bedroom.

"Troy can you stop staring at my sister and sit down," Tessa asked.

"Sorry," I said sitting on the computer chair. "What did you need from me?"

"You didn't see her after you left. She cried herself to sleep for at least four months until she met _him_." My ears perked up.

"Who's him," I asked carefully.

"I don't think that she'll tell you so I'm going to. She met this guy named Josh. He was a great guy. They got along great until his family had to move to Greece. A lot of people have been moving in the past year haven't they?" I nodded.

"So they were together?" I asked. Please say no, please say no.

"Yes, they tried to keep in touch but it didn't work out. I'm glad they met though, it helped her get over you," she said.

"Okay but they are you telling me this? I get that you don't want her to get hurt and I'm not going to hurt her because I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at me and nodded.

"I know you won't hurt her. I'm getting you ready because he called me yesterday. I tried to stop him but he was already there," She said.

"Where?"

"At the airport. He's coming back for a visit and he said that the first stop was here. Figuring it's a ten hour flight he should be here any minute now," She said looked at her clock. "He called me at ten last night it's around noon now."

"So her ex is coming back?" She nodded. "Well this is great! What am I supposed to do," I asked.

Before she could answer the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Gabi called. I heard her running down the stairs and ran after her. By the time I was down she had the door open.

A guy about six foot was standing at the door. Black hair and brown eyes. "Josh," She asked. "What are you doing here?" I stood behind the wall and listened.

"I'm here for a visit and I had to see you," He said hugging her. She hugged him back smiling.

"How is Greece?"

"It's great! You should see it, I'm sure you would love it," He said. I slowly came out from behind the wall. "Who's he?"

She looked back and ran over to me. "Josh this is Troy. Troy this is Josh," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"I've never heard of you," He said. "Who are you?"

"He's my boyfriend. He came back into town and is moving here," Gabi said. I breathed a sigh of relif. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. "Did you meet anyone?"

"No, there wasn't anyone as good as you," He said. I wrapped an arm around her as he glared at me.

"that's sweet but there must me someone," She said. "Let me get Tessa." She ran up the stairs leaving us alone.

"So you're the current boyfriend," He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked stepping closer to him.

"It means that you'll be long gone by the end of the day," He said also taking a step forward. We were so close now I could feel him breathing.

"not likely," I said.

"What's going on," Gabi asked coming down the stairs with Tessa.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Josh said. "Tessa, you look great!" She went over and hugged him.

"Thanks Josh, how's Greece? Girlfriend?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head. "That's too bad. I've got a friend that would be perfect for you. Let me give you her number," She said pulling him away.

"I am so sorry," Gabi said once they were gone.

"It's okay," I said. "Tessa kind of told me everything while we were talking." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what he's doing here. I get he's visiting but I don't get why he came here."

"I don't get it, Tessa told me that you two were great together and he was a great guy. Is there something that no one knows?" I asked.

"Well, no one knows the real reason we broke up," She said. "He cheated on me and claimed he was drunk when we were at a formal party. Kind of funny actually. But it didn't hurt at all. I just walked out smiling."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't mean near as much as you do," She said. I smiled and kissed her. We didn't notice them walk back in until Tessa cleared her throat. "Sorry. Josh you should really get going my mom will be home soon."

"Mom," Tessa said. "bye Josh!" She yelled pushing him out the door. "how are we going to hide him," Tessa asked.

"Can't I hide in the bathroom again," I asked.

"No, people use that. Well Gabi does but…"

"Maybe we should just tell mom. I mean we'll just tell her that he came by and needs a place to stay. We don't need to tell her that we're together yet."

"But she hates Troy," Tessa said.

"I'm right here," I said.

"Well she does. But we can give it a shot." Gabi's mom walked in and saw the three of us.

"What's he doing here," she asked.

"He needs a place to stay so I told him he could stay in the guest bedroom," Gabi said. "It's only for a little while."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's Troy?" Gabi guessed.

"but I just offered Josh the guest bedroom. He was siting outside on the steps saying that Tessa had pushed him out," She said looking at her eldest.

"Okay then Troy can stay in my room," Gabi said. "I'll go get him set up. I think Josh is only staying for two days anyways and Troy's moving here. Isn't that good?"

"Great but I don't think that he should stay in your room." Josh walked in with all of his stuff. "So how have you been Troy? Josh tells me that you and Gabi are dating?"

"Mom, don't go crazy but we are," Gabi said. "Come on Troy, we can go and get to set up." I ran up after her leaving an awkward silence downstairs.

"this is weird," I said once we were in her room.

"I know. But Josh will be gone in two days," She said. "It'll go by super fast! I'm sure of it!"

Two days went by slowly. Josh had tried to get Gabi alone with help from her mom but it never worked. Finally it was time for him to leave.

"Gabi can I talk to you alone," He asked.

Gabi POV

I didn't know what to say. My mom was in the room so I couldn't just walk away or else I would be getting a talk about being rude. "kay but only for a minute, Troy and I were going out to eat."

We walked out to the backyard. "Do you love him," He asked. I nodded. "How much?"

"As much as possible. He's great. I really do love him," I said.

"You sure," Josh asked hopefully.

"I'm sure but I love you too. As a friend," I said smiling. He laughed and walked over to hug me.

"I'm going to miss you Gabs," He said.

"Me too. Promise you'll write and keep me updated?" I asked. He nodded. "You also have to come and visit!"

"Okay, I'll come and visit. I better get going and you better get to lunch with you little Troysie," He teased.

"Not funny! Come on, you're cabs here," I said.

"How do you know?" He asked. I pointed to the window wher Tessa was holding up a sign that said 'CAB' in bright red letters. "I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely," I said hugging him one more time watching him walk back in the house and say good bye to everyone else.

"Anything wrong," Troy asked coming up behind me. I shook my head. "you going to miss him," He asked.

"Yeah. He's a good friend but he promised to come and visit," I said.

"Great!" Troy said sarcastically. "I'm kidding," He said once he saw my face. "I'll be nicer when I see him next."

"Good, but there's one thing I've learned." I said leaning back on him.

"What's that? Is it something deep and thoughtful?" He asked.

"Depends," I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Goodbyes are never forever," I said smiling up at him.

"That I can agree with."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Amanda**


End file.
